Episode 145
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 146|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:19:08 Hosts: Alex Kate Guests: Willy David Intro: Matt saying horrible shit and people keep clapping Content Covered * Intro of Matt ** I fucked a man with my 10" dick. It wasn't gay because he died. (laughs) Women should always walk 3 feet behind men and keep eyes glued to the ground. (laughs) Videogames and movies are for gay nerds and if you watch anime don't look at me you Jew. (laughs) White people are the devil, and cause every problem in history including the extinction of dinosaurs. Fucking crackers (laugh) If you don't live in the USA you better live in a country were A Gives us stuff, or B doesn't have brown people (laugh) Stop clapping, why won't you let me die. * Airheads * Filler episode. Nothing planned * Music genres * animes mentioned again Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * Mitch the stupid hilarious piece of shit. ** Kate - That's the best description of him. ** Alex - Fill him up with confetti and light him on fire. * What have you been up to? ** David - Horror movies. * I'm here for your anal jokes. ** Willy - Thank you for my anal. * Why do you want me to not give money to Gearbox? ** Kate - It's because they're giant faggots. * We don't need sentences to mount your friends. ** Kate - When can I be part of your club. ** Willy - When you care. ** Kate - I do care fuckhat. * We had a guy that worked on Simpsons Hit and Run. ** Kate - I would have sucked that guy's dick. Kate * If a priest gets caught raping a boy in a church will the media call it a cloisterfuck....... Gues this is a show. * I was a faggot. * I got dildos big enough where they thrust and don't punch. ** Alex - This is a filler episode. ** Kate- Fifthly fuck you. I took the tumblr tactic. * I don't miss Mitch but I miss Matt. * I liked Linkin Park because I can't get Limp Bizkit but my parents will allow Linkin Park. * Anthony Burch is a giant faggot. * I hate Joss Whedon. I don't want to talk about it unless it's relevant to the conversation. * I'm a faggot basically. * Why do you listen to us Willy? ** Willy - I try to be a friend. ** Alex - I'm proud of our show Willy for the last week ** Willy - You should relabel it Seinfield Minor Assault. * My tits are bigger than I thought they were. * Dave you fucking faggot. * I want pizza. ** Dave - (paraphrase) Talks about food he eats and how amazing ** Alex - This was not the episode we planned to happen. ** Kate - Give Tumblr to Jayson. ** Alex - Fuck no. Willy * This is the only podcast with time travel. * Some types of porn is horror (Japanese) * M Night Shamalan The Village made me hate everything. * I can't imagine going anywhere for porn. * Blow the porn horn. * This time the ghost is a racist truck. * Got Lego Batman 3 want that Oliver Queen DLC. * Weeaboo of British people. ** Alex - Teeaboos. David * I'm on the prowl for fucked up shit. I'm reading horror manga. ** Kate - I've been drinking continually during this segment. Rum ** Alex - Mixed with catpiss. * Lego Island ** Willy - That's the 3rd time. * I had to go to a wedding ** Kate - What a fag. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 146|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Willy